No better feeling
by K'onix
Summary: Hilary's having trouble with some homework when someone comes along to help her.stupid summary, RayHil, Oneshot,


This is a oneshot that I wrote when I was supposed to be listening to my teacher. If you squint my might see the little bit of RayHil in here.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It's been edited, hopes it's a little better.

* * *

Hilary sighed as she looked down at the blank sheet of notebook paper in her lap. She couldn't understand why this was happening. She was always so good with her school work. She always did all the work, she worked hard on projects, and even did the bonus questions at the end of test. She deserved all the _A_s on her report card. Unlike Tyson who got Kenny to do his work. 

It was Sunday evening and she was sitting under a tree in the park trying to write a poem that was due tomorrow. It was the only thing she had left to do and it was taking her forever to start.

Hilary sighed again and looked at the park scenery trying to draw some inspiration from it. She had to admit that she has never been good at poetry…or writing for that matter. And it didn't help that her mind had been else where lately. She just couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Hilary!" A familiar voice called.

Hilary looked in the direction the voice came from to see Ray making his was towards her.

"Hi, Ray," She smiled and waved at the boy. _'I just waved! I'm so STUPID! I waved! Waved like a five year old! I hate myself right now!'_

"Hey," Ray smiled, "I noticed that you seemed a little distracted at practice today."

"Oh, you noticed?" Hilary looked down, trying hind the blush that was crawling to her cheeks.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" His smile was replaced by a look of concern.

"Nothing's wrong, really. I'm just having a little trouble with some homework." Hilary put on her best smile to show that there was nothing to worry about.

"Homework? Maybe I can help." Ray sat down next to her despite her protest. "It must be tough if its got you stuck, and two head _are_ better than one."

"Well, alright." She sighed. "I have to write a poem, but I can't find anything to write about. I've been to the beach, to a café to people watch. I've tried so many other things that I could possibly draw inspiration from." Hilary waved her arms around in frustration.

Ray chuckled as he watched her. "I don't know how much help I can be, but why don't you try this: just look around and write down what you see."

Hilary looked around the park. As she wrote down everything she saw she said it aloud.

"Kids on the swings, birds in the trees, a couple on the bench other there, and...you." Hilary looked back at him. His golden eyes were highlighted in the setting sun. Hilary had always thought that his eyes were cool, but now they were simply _amazing._

"It's getting late," Ray said as looked towards the sunset. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, no thanks. I live right around the corner." She said.

"Alright, but be careful," Ray brushed his pants off and offered her a hand.

"I will," Hilary took his hand and stood up. "Thank you for the help."

"No problem. That's what friends are for. Hope you do well on the poem." He said, walking off. When he turned around he caught Hilary staring at him and slightly chuckled. "Remember, inspiration can come from anything as long as it's important to you."

She smiled slightly and nodded at him. He turned back around and began walking back to Tyson's for the night.

Hilary thought about his words for a while before deciding that he was right and that it didn't matter that her teacher was going to see what she wrote.

A few days later Hilary walked into the dojo with a big smile on her face.

"Hey!" Max said as he noticed her. He was in a very good mood that day because he had won a match against Tyson. And the fact that Kai made Tyson do laps for fussing over the lose just added to his own enjoyment.

"Hey, Max." Hilary smiled at the cheerful blond. "Has anyone seen Ray?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen." Kenny said, not bothering to look up from his computer.

"All right, thanks." Hilary said already heading towards the kitchen.

When she walked in she quickly spotted Ray working over the stove.

"Hey, you," She called to him, resting her hip against the counter.

Ray turned to her and greeted her with a friendly smile.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for the other day,"

"How'd you do?" Ray asked.

"I got an A. The teacher also asked to read my poem aloud," Hilary smiled, very happy about the way things turned out.

"Are you going to let her?"

"No, this is something I'd like to keep a secret."

"But the teachers already read it," Ray pointed out smiling

"True, but she doesn't really know what it is about."

"Neither will the other students," His smile widen.

"Tyson might." She said in a 'that's final' voice.

Ray nodded his head. "Can I read it?" He asked after a moment.

Hilary smiled at him again. She didn't know when she started thinking about him in this way, but it made all the difference. He was her inspiration.

"Maybe later." She smirked and walked away.

Hilary's Poem

**__**

No Better Feeling

All around me kids are laughing

Birds are singing

And the couple over there couldn't be happier

But none of this matters

Because your sitting beside me

And your eyes amaze me

And your voice sings to me

And I can't help but think 'Will you ever notice me'

But then I realize you already have

And there is no better feeling.

* * *

Short and I'm sorry for the OOCness. I've been wanting to do a RayHil for a while now. Well tell me what you think. I'm also thinking about writing a MaxHil soon. What are your thoughts on that? 


End file.
